The Providence Of The Black Sun
by An Unsolved Matter
Summary: When Ichigo defeats Aizen he thinks that maybe he has created peace. While that may be true in the world of Shinigami and Hollows , the Soul King has other plans for Ichigo. Bleach/Anime Xovers. This is the Initual starting point of the story, it branches off in to other stories depending on which universe you would like Ichigo to be in. First universe is Freezing.


The Providence Of The Black Sun

[*(*)*]

This is my first fic so please excuse any minor mistakes, but constructive feedback is very welcome.

This is a Bleach/Anime Xovers, with Ichigo as the main character.

Ichigo is going to be kind of overpowered, but not too OP.

Enjoy the first chapter, and please help me improve.

[*(*)*]

Chapter 1: Finished With The First, Now On To The Next.

[*(*)*]

'Inner Thoughts'

"Speech"

"**Hollow"**

[Hogyoku]

[*(*)*]: Scene Change

**[*(*)*]**

"I'll show you my Final Getsuga Tensho", Ichigo announced. Then black and blue reiryoka exploded outward from Ichigo making the traitor Aizen stagger from the pressure. Aizen could not see his opponent because the black reiryoka completely enveloped Ichigo.

In awe Aizen was thinking out loud,"What is that form he's taking?"

While Aizen was still trying to comprehend Ichigo's power, Ichigo was having an epiphany.

'Now I understand, if I use this technique I will lose all of my Shinigami powers. That's what Final means.'

After retaining some composure Aizens mind was running at an extraordinary rate, looking at all the possibilities as to why he can not feel Ichigo's reiatsu. 'I still can't sense his power. I have evolved into a being far beyond that of a Shinigami or Hollow. Just as two-dimensional beings can never interact with three-dimensional beings, no Shinigami or Human will be able to detect my reiatsu. Unless I deliberately bring my powers down to their levels of awareness.' Suddenly understanding why he can't feel Ichigo's reiatsu, he thinks 'Wait a minute... if that is the case, then that means he is at an even higher level than myself!' Aizens eye's widen.

"No! No! No! Nooooo! It's absurd! A mere human can't surpass me, it couldn't possibly be! Huh?" Aizen grunts as he sees Ichigo's sword arm rise with a swirling black mass of reiryoka in his hand.

Ichigo utters one word which makes Aizens blood run cold. "Mugetsu"

A black shadow covers the battle field disintegrating everything, even sound. When the shadow disperses upwards, all that was in the vicinity of the technique was gone leaving a huge smooth walled crater.

Ichigo floats towards the ground, sensing the arrival of Urahara.

But as soon as his foot touches the ground, he feels like something pierced his heart and gets dragged down into his inner world.

[*(*)*]

"Huh? Why am I in my inner world? Who dragged me down here?" Ichigo looks around noticing that it is no longer day time in his inner world, the clouds are now black with purple streaks through them and that his inner world is now the right way up. 'Why is it night? Is that a black sun up there?' Ichigo notices what seems to be a black sun.

"Hello!" Ichigo call's out, hoping he will get an answer. After getting none he call's for Zangetsu "Yo, Zangetsu are you here?" He then hears the sound of swords clashing in the distance.

"Who the fuck are you!" He hears Tensa Zangetsu yell from afar.

Ichigo looks around trying to pinpoint were the sound is coming from and see's something he failed to notice before. His clothes have changed and that he is still holding his Final Getsuga Tensho Tensa Zangetsu. It seems that the chain has unwrapped from his arm and is now dangling on to the ground, whats on the end of the chain causes Ichigo's eyes to widen to nearly the size of Rukia's.

"Is that the fucking Hogyoku?!" Ichigo picks up the glowing purple orb by the chain and takes a closer look at it, the sound of clashing swords forgotten. After a moment Ichigo says "What the actual fuck is the Hogyoku doing on the end of my Tensa!?" He then feels a wieght on his hip and looks down, seeing a katana with a purple-wrapped hilt and tassel. 'That's new?'

Ichigo then hears what sounds like a Getsuga Tensho and see's a building in his inner world crumble. Remembering he heard fighting Ichigo shunpo's over to where he saw the building fall. It's there he see's a massive square mirror the size of the whole Seireitei, in the center of that mirror is a huge palace which seemed to be made of glass and mirrors.

"That wasn't here before" Ichigo states stupidly. "But neither were you." Looking down at the Hogyoku.

Ichigo looks down from atop a skyscraper and sees Tensa Zangetsu just as he separates himself and the Hollow. **"This is going to be fun! Hahahahahaha!"** Hichigo says while laughing hysterically, jumping in to the fight a woman by the looks of it.

Seeing the figure Ichigo thinks 'Who's that?' Repeating what he heard Tensa Zangetsu say before.

Trying to get a better look at the woman Ichigo shunpo's closer, and just as he comes out of his shunpo Hichigo seemingly stabs the woman through the stomach. Hichigo and Tensa Zangetsu relax thinking that the fight had been won, but they gasp in surprise as the woman shatters like glass and feel a sword slash their backs open. Ichigo and his disabled counterparts hear a seductive womans voice.

"Oh how pitiful. I ask you where I am and you attack me. Now you're on the ground in a pools of your own blood." says a woman with long silver hair which licks her ankles, appearing out of thin air with her back towards Ichigo. She continues talking to Hichigo and Tensa, not noticing Ichigo behind her. "Now I'll ask again, where am I and who are you?" She says in her voice like smooth honey.

"How did you get here?" replies Tensa Zangetsu

"Hey! You can't answer my question with a quest..." She stops her sentence when she fells the cold, hard bite of steel on her thoat. She tries to turn around but stops when she hears a strong, deep voice say in her ear.

"Don't move."

The voice of the unknown man, the hot breath of spoken words and the feel of a hard muscled chest pressed against her back made her shiver. Catching the masculine scent of the unknown man waft past her nose causes her to shiver again.

Hichigo and Tensa look at Ichigo with surprise on their faces, as the didn't notice him enter his inner world.

"Are you here to kill me?" Ichigo asks the silver-haired woman.

"I don't know where I am, let alone who you are." the woman replies. "All I know is that my master didn't need me anymore, so he discarded me. I found myself falling down in to a pitch black abyss and I saw a shaft of blue light with a black chain in it, so I grabbed it and when I woke up I was here with my palace."

"Why were you fighting my Hollow and Zanpakuto?" Ichigo queried.

"When I woke he was standing over me with a sword pointed at my neck" she said whilst nodding in Tensa Zangetsu direction."

When the unknown woman nodded, it caused Ichigo to catch her scent and shiver. For it smelt like creamy honey and vanilla. 'It's like her voice' Ichigo thought 'smooth and sweet...' He quickly realized which direction his thoughts were taking and shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts. 'What the fuck? The only other woman I've thought of like that, is Rukia.'

In the silence which followed her words, she noticed the man's strong heartbeat thump against her back and forgot the presence of the sword at her neck, becoming absorbed in the rhythm of his heart. She didn't notice Ichigo's hand bacome lax around his sword, as he continued to try rid thoughts of the woman in front of him who had a seductive voice and a delicious scent.

Finally snapping out of his thoughts Ichigo says to the unknown woman "You're in my inner world, how you got here I don't know. Nor do I know why the Hogyuko is here." He felt the woman stiffen at the mention of the Hogyoku.

Letting go of the woman, she spins around slowly and takes a step back. Going from feet up, she drags her eyes up the man who was holding a sword to her throat but a moment ago. She gasps as she brings her eyes up to the sword he's holding. Recognizing the sword she looks up faster but her eyes get caught on the purple-hilted katana at his hip, and she almost collapses as she recognizes the reiryoka coming from the blade. It is her own. It is her sword on the man's hip. She is that Zanpakuto on his hip. She quickly brings her eyes to the man's face and faints, uttering two words.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?!"

[*(*)*]

Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryu and Orihime were making their way over to Ichigo, because the sensed the fight was over. As they were making their way over they felt Ichigo's riatsu, as they felt this they saw Isshin shunpo over to his son. Knowing something was wrong they all rushed over to where they felt Ichigo's depleting riatsu. As they were running towards him they saw him slowly making his way towards the ground as if in a daze, then as his foot touched the ground he collapsed. Instant panic rushing through all of Ichigo's friends, all those who could, using shunpo or equivalent to get to Ichigo faster.

Rukia being the first to get to Ichigo and seeing Urahara there she screams "What happened to him!?" Not waiting for a reply she continues to scream hysterically "Ichigo!?"

"Rukia?" Urahara says quietly. Going unnoticed by Rukia, she continues to scream.

"Ichigo wake up!?"

As Renji and Uryu get to Ichigo's still body they all felt Ichigo's riatsu disappear in to nothing.

Everyone froze and remained stock still until Orihime collapsed, and Rukia continued to scream out Ichigo's name in hopes of him waking up. Isshin, Renji, Uryu and Chad all look at Urahara wanting an answer. All he gave them was a grim look and a shake of his head. One thought runs through everybodys minds.

'Ichigo Kurosaki is dead'

Urahara glances at Isshin looking destroyed, kneeling on the ground.

"Why did it have to be him?" Isshin says queitly in a shaking voice. "Why has it always got to be him? First Masaki and now Ichigo, what more could you want Soul King? Fuck you Soul King! Fuck you!" Isshin yells with tears tracking down his face.

Urahara looks on with a sympathytic expression on his face, feeling somewhat meloncholy on the the passing of Ichigo. Urahara looks back to Rukia gripping on to Ichigo's body and notices something which makes even him, the most intelligent scientest in all Soul Society completely lost for words and thought. Right there on the end of Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu is a purple orb. The Hogyoku. Realising this Urahara trys to think of the reasons as to why Hogyoku is attached to Tensa Zangetsu. Figuring that the Hogyoku has chosen Ichigo as it's new master because he killed Aizen. 'That's why it is attached to the end of Tensa Zangetsu's elongated chain. Ichigo must have unconsciously made the decision that is the best place to put it.'

Everyone stiffens as they feel an unkown reiatsu but it's soon forgotten as they feel Ichigos reiryoka suddenly pulse through the air.

"Everyone get away from him now!" Urahara shouts knowing what the pulse meant. But he was too late as Ichigo suddenly explodes with a purple reiatsu, throwing Rukia off him and pushing everyone else to the ground voilently from the pressure.

'Wasn't Ichigo's reiatsu red and black?' All the guys thought. All of the girls were unconscious. Rukia after being thrown voilently by the explosion of reiatsu, and Orihime from finding Ichigo dead on the ground.

As uprubtly as it started the purple reiatsu Ichigo was emitting stopped and alleviated the pressure from those around him. Letting those that were not unconscious breath again.

Urahara was going through the implications as to why Ichigo's reiatsu was a different colour and why he still had his Shinigami powers. 'He must of whished to keep his Shinigami powers and it was granted by the Hogyoku.' He thought. 'But that still doesn't explain why his reiatsu was purple. I'll have to ask Ichigo if he or Zangetsu knows now that hes alive.' A deep commanding voice broke through his thoughts.

"Why are you all standing around when my Black Sun is unconcious on the ground?" Asked the deep new voice "He needs medical attention. Shun Shun Rika isn't going to work on a transcendal being like the Black Sun." Everyone turned to look at the newcomer. He was tall man with long black hair and a regal face, he almost looked like Byakuya but with harder features. He had a scar running from the bridge of his sharp nose to the bottom of his left eye, and another along his left jaw line. His eye's had black scleras and bright, almost glowing blueish-silver iris'. On his head was a crown made out of what looked like flowing, azure and black reiryoka. All together he looked like a king. Everyone except Urahara was wondering who he was.

'What the hell is he doing here, and why is he calling Ichigo his black sun', Urahara thought. His minds processing speed exceding that of a normal souls.

"There are things even you can't comprehend, Kisuke Urahara. Yes, I can hear your thought's. Ichigo is the Black Sun. He is my vassal of rightousness. He will use his power of divine judgement and government to keep the many dimension's I have created stable. He is the vassal of all beings in every dimension." said the stranger, answering all of Kisuke's thoughts."Ah, and now you have come to the concluion as to why the Black Sun's reiryoka is always fluctuating. Might I say that you are certianly extraordinary Kisuke, I never foresaw a being like you."

"So, I'm right to assume Ichigo is has a small part of every being in him, and that he was created by you?" asked Urahara. Everyone was looking between Urahara and the unknown man with an utterly confused look on their ... everyone that was conscious anyway.

"Yes and no. You're right to assume that Black Sun is every being in one body and while I did create him, I did not use the way you think I used." The man said cryptically. He then turns to look at all the others and say's in a quiet yet commanding voice, "Did I not tell you to take the Black Sun to get immediate medical attention?" Everyone then scrambles into action, even though the command was given by a strange man that only Urahara seems to know.

"We will talk later" The man said to Urahara, yet it was not vocal, the man never opened his mouth, it sounded as if his voice was in his head. Urahara just nodded.

[*(*)*]

"Meh name doesh nat mean strawbewy. No! Meh hair ish nat bleshed, ichs natuwal"

Rukia was trying to hold in her laughter. She has been by Ichigo's bed side for 3 days straight, only getting up to go to the bathroom and to eat. She woke up from her unconsciousness 3 days ago, and immediately asked the nurse tending her if Ichigo is in the Squad 4 barracks. Turned out he has been in a coma for 4 days, and it seems when he went into his transcendal state all of the scars aqquired while fighting in his spiritual form have reappeared on his spiritual form and human body. The stress caused from having all his injurys suddenly reappear caused Ichigo's body to shut down and go into a coma.

"******Maarrrghraaahhhh****" **Ichigo spouted what sounded like a yawn crossed with a growl, only with an echo.

Rukia's blood ran cold. She immediately screamed for Captian Unohana. Rukia was hyperventilating. Hearing the cold layered voice come out of Ichigo while he was in a coma was terrifying.

"What is it Rukia?" asked Captian Unohana as calmly as ever. She immediately came when she heard Rukia's panic filled voice.

"I-Ichigo's voice was hollowfied!?" Rukia said.

Captian Unohana pulled out a little flashlight and proceeded to open Ichigo's right eye, revealling that it is was still it's normal amber iris and white sclera. Unohana did the same to Ichigo's left eye and found that it's iris was a glowing golden and there was black spreading like black blood across his sclera.

"C-Captain, what does that mean?" Rukia asked

Captian Unohana did not respond but started to unravel one of the many bandages covering Ichigo's body, letting his chiselled abdomen show. Underneath those bandages was tan skin and something else that Rukia had only seen in the little snippets she remembers of Ichigo, after he killed Aizen. There were tribal like gray tattoos crisscrossing his abdomen.

"Check his hair Captian" Captian looked at Rukia questionaly "I think I might know what's happening." Captian Unohana nodded and started to unravel the bandage that was covering Ichigo's head. She gasped and stopped, then continued to unravel the bandage at a faster pace. Once she was done she stepped aside to show Rukia Ichigo's hair. Rukia was frozen and at a loss of words from seeing Ichigo's hair. Ichigo's hair was pitch black and so long if Ichigo was standing she bet it would reach his ankles.

"Do you know what this means Rukia?" Captian Unohana asked.

Rukia did not answer directly but answered Unohana's question with another question. "Have you felt Ichigo's reiryoka at all, since hes been in a coma Captian?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't. But what does that mean?" Captian Unohana asked, yet it seemed as if she was thinking out loud. 'Does this mean he's human once again? No, if he was human he would not be able to survive in Soul Society without his human body, and I would still be able to sense Kurosaki somewhat if he was somehow still able to survive without his body. So if I am not able to sense his reiryoka and I am not able to see his reserves that must mean hes no longer a Shinigami and/or he has transceded Shinigami.'

"Captian?" Rukia asked cautiously.

"Can you see Ichigo's spirit ribbon?" asked Unohana

Rukia looked at Captian Unohana with a confused expression but she summoned the spirit ribbons and was immediately surrounded by red. Rukia began sifting through the ribbons that were close to her trying to pinpoint Ichigo's. She began to get worried after some time past and she still wasn't able to find Ichigo's ribbon even though she was sitting right next him. She then saw what looked like a bundle of ribbons seemingly wound around eachother, all emitting an extremely dense purple reiatsu flecked with black and red. She also noticed that her red spirit ribbon was attached to the bundle. Rukia focused on the weird bundle of ribbons, following the ribbons back to their owner and she wasn't surprised when she found they were attached to Ichigo's heart. Still looking at the ribbons Rukia responds to Captian Unohana.

"He has multiple ribbons wound around eachother. They are pulsing different colours in the pattern of a heartbeat. They are all emmiting an extremely dense purple reiatsu that I can see but not sense." Rukia opens her eyes to see Unohana's eyes narrowed in thought. "Captain?" she queries.

"How did his ribbon look when you first saw it?" Unohana asks.

"It was a red, a little darker than other Shinigami." Rukia answers diligently.

Then Ichigo's eye's shoot open and he starts screaming as if in extraordinary amounts of pain.

[*(*)*]

"What is it you want and why are you here?" asked the same man with the azure and black reiatsu crown on his head.

"Come on Kisuki you can say my name, no one else is around." said the unknown man nonchalantly. Kisuki Urahara sighs and says.

"What is it you want and why are you here, Soul King?"

The strange man gains a smirk on his regal face.

[*(*)*]

Chapter 1 End

[*(*)*]

AN: This is my first fic ever. I've been reading fics for about a year now and have always wanted to write one. So this is my first try. Don't expect regular updates if you do like this and want to follow.

But please review and tell my how this is and what I can improve on. Flaming will be ignored. The crossing over will happen in either the end of Chapter 2 or the start of Chapter 3.

Evo out.


End file.
